


103 Degrees

by honeyedhyunwoos (almightywrites)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boyfriend Chae Hyungwon, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom Chae Hyungwon, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almightywrites/pseuds/honeyedhyunwoos
Summary: Trying to beat the heat on the hottest day of the year.or,You learn that your boyfriend has a thing for power play in the most...hands onway possible.





	103 Degrees

“Ughh I’m dying in here.”

You plopped down on the couch with a resounding smack and yelped in pain almost instantly. The searing leather of the cushions and the bare skin of your already burning thighs made for a hot and particularly unpleasant sting that left you feeling irritable almost instantly.

It was a blistering summer afternoon, the first of few when you had the pleasure of having your idol boyfriend at home, all to yourself. He was taking a break from promotions and he’d be yours for a whole week

Said boyfriend, Hyungwon, was prodding your apartment’s malfunctioning AC unit with a screwdriver while looking over some article on fixing it he’d found online. 

After going at it for about 20 minutes, he looked up at you, eyes squinted and plump lips twisted into a weird grimace of sorts. 

Well. 

He always did make the strangest faces.

This one, you mused, was one you’d become quite acquainted with. It was one he used often, especially when he was confused. Now, it probably just meant bad news. 

You breathed deeply. “Hyungwon what is it?”

He gave you a minuscule smile.

“So I just learned that I have no idea how to fix an air unit and I might’ve just made things worse.”

You groaned, hands going to your head to wick away a bead of sweat that was rolling down the bridge of your nose. You were disappointed, but not surprised.

“I guess I’ll just plug in the fan,” you sighed, looking over at your storage closet reluctantly. 

You had hoped that Hyungwon could get your air working because the closet was a nightmare. You made a point to avoid going in the closet unless absolutely necessary. It was a danger zone that consisted of empty boxes, extra cleaning supplies, and odd trinkets stuffed in available nooks and crannies. And somewhere in that jungle was your fan, which you’d bought on impulse while furniture shopping because you’d seen a similar one online.

Hyungwon shook his head when he noticed you glaring at the closet. “You still haven’t cleaned out that junk room of yours?” 

“It’s not a junk room!” you protested. “And I’ll declutter...eventually. But since you’re already standing up you should probably get the fan. The closet is so far.”

Hyungwon rolled his eyes playfully but went to the closet anyway. 

He’d never admit it, but he spoiled you in any way he could. He always tried his best to do things for you to make up for the months he spent working. It took some getting used to on your end because of your independent nature, but having a boyfriend who would do almost anything for you had its perks sometimes.

After a few minutes of struggling, the fan was out of the closet and plugged up in the front of the room. You had the TV on and Netflix was loading. It wasn’t like you had anything better to do. It was extremely hot outside, hotter inside, and neither of you felt like going out. 

So it was going to be a day of Netflix.

Choosing something to watch proved to be a chore in itself, mainly because you and Hyungwon couldn’t agree on a show. You wanted to introduce him to Black Mirror, and he wanted to rewatch Strong Girl Do Bong Soon so naturally you had to compromise.

Hyungwon’s head was in your lap, a thin layer of sweat adorning his forehead, slightly puffy eyes directed on the TV. Coco was on, and even though he claimed he didn’t like the movie, he still hummed along to all the songs.

You were running your hands through his slightly damp hair, letting the heavy strands curl around your fingers. He was sporting dark hair for the first time in forever, and he looked amazing in your opinion. He’d dyed his hair many attractive colors-blonde treated him _oh_ so well-but his natural hair color was your favorite.

The movie was nearing its end, and the room had gotten considerably hotter. You’d chosen to go braless since you didn’t plan on leaving the house and dressed in one of Hyungwon’s old t-shirts and your most comfortable pair of slides.  Even with the minimal amount of clothing you had on you still found yourself sweating far too much for your liking.

Hyungwon adjusted his head in your lap and you removed your hands from his hair with a sigh. At the sound, Hyungwon tilted his head to look at you, brows furrowed. “Something wrong?”

“It’s so fucking hooooottttt,” you groaned, lifting the neck of your shirt to your forehead to dab away some sweat. The action exposed the tops of your thighs, which were gathering a thin sheen of sudor as well.

Hyungwon’s gaze zeroed in on the bare skin and he narrowed his eyes before resting his head on you lap again, only this time the shirt wasn’t there to cover everything up.

You sat there a little more comfortable, letting the breeze from the fan hit your bare legs as the two of watched the final minutes of Coco. After the credits finished rolling, you sat in silence staring at the “are you still watching?” message that popped up on the screen.

“So?” you looked down and Hyungwon with a bored look in your eyes. “Are we still watching?”

Hyungwon closed his eyes, pressing his face into the skin of your thighs. “Mmph.”

You rolled your eyes playfully at his muffled answer. “I guess we’re not.” You attempted to get up off the couch but Hyungwon wrapped his arms around the tops of your legs, effectively trapping you in place.

Raising an eyebrow, you looked down to meet Hyungwon’s gaze. He looked about the same as you, but within his eyes you saw a flicker of something. Boredom, sure. Maybe even a hint of tiredness. But for a split second you sensed it. Lust. 

“Hyungwon, what-”

He cut of your question with a sharp pluck to your thigh. “You know hard it was for me to focus on the movie, you naughty girl, with your legs all exposed like this? Did you wear this flimsy shirt on purpose to get me bothered?”

Your jaw went slack and eyes widened. “N-no! I wasn’t...” 

Hyungwon sighed with exaggerated disappointment. “I find that extremely hard to believe. I think you need to be punished.”

You nearly choked. “Hyungwon,” you sputtered. “That’s not necessary.” You really hoped he was joking. But the way he was gripping your legs and staring you down meant otherwise.

“Princess are you really at liberty to argue with me right now?”

You instantly shut your mouth, partly because of the use of this new pet name, and partly because you were nervous. Hyungwon was usually extremely gentle when it came to things like this. He rarely ever made the first move, either. And for a switch to be flipped so abruptly you had every right to be cautious.

Hyungwon smirked at your silence and eased himself onto his knees so he was kneeling in front of your seated form. Unfortunately for you, his vice-like grip on your thighs hadn’t loosened, a fact that coaxed a taunting chuckle from Hyungwon’s throat as you tried, unsuccessfully, to free yourself.

You suddenly became hyper aware of the heat in the room. A new layer of sweat formed on your skin and you squirmed, trying to get comfortable in the shirt you had on. Hyungwon watched you for a minute, before tugging on the hem of your shirt.

Silently, you leaned forward from the couch and raised your hips as much as the restraint on your legs would allow. Now nothing was stopping Hyungwon from ripping your shirt over your head and flinging it onto the floor.

You were soaking by now, and you hadn’t even been touched yet. This was uncharted territory for the two of you, and the endless possibilities of what Hyungwon could do to you had your nipples hardening. 

Hyungwon spread your legs and the air of the fan hit your clothed core. You let out a little whimper, grinding your hips into nothing, your body aching for some sort of relief.

“Patience princess,” Hyungwon muttered, a hand coming up to massage your right thigh. “This is a punishment after all.”

You watched with bated breath as he began to run both his hands up your legs. Starting at your calves, he circled each one with touches as light as air, earning response from you in the form of a strangled sigh. From your calves he traveled to cup the back of your knees, his fingers ghosting the area with just the right amount of pressure to make you giggle and squirm.

This earned you a hard smack to your core from Hyungwon. You yelped an expletive in surprise and your lower body jerked from the sudden combination of pain and pleasure. You looked down at Hyungwon with wide eyes.

“No movements or I’ll leave you here just like this,” he said, voice low and full of promise. “Do you want that?”

Your eyes widened and you shook your head furiously.

“Then I need you to be completely still for me. Can you do that, Princess?”

“Yes,” you breathed. Your answer made Hyungwon scrunch up his face. “Yes what?”

“Y-yes sir?” you said shakily, and Hyungwon stroked your face with a gentle hand, all the sternness melting off of his body instantaneously.

“Let me know if anything’s too much, okay? Because I don’t think I can hold back,” he said softly, thumbing soothing circles into your cheek. You wordlessly expressed your consent with a tiny nod. Satisfied, he pulled away and took his place between your legs, giving you a wry smile before he directed his attention on your dampened underwear.

Your head was spinning. Hyungwon, of all people, had a dominant side. When you thought about it, it wasn’t that crazy. He did take control in the bedroom a lot. More than once his hand had found its way around your neck, if only for a split second, before he quickly retracted it before you could ask questions. He didn’t have many tells, but they were there. They were subtle, but they did indeed exist.

And it seemed that Hyungwon was baring his all this time around.

You tried your best to calm your restless legs as Hyungwon lazily ran a slender finger along the outline of your folds. You could barely feel the feather light touches through your underwear and you knew he knew this too. But Hyungwon liked to tease. He fed off your whimpers, your impatient whines, the way you’d roll your hips into him, desperate for any sort of relief

But now that you technically weren’t allowed to do any of those things it made foreplay that much more unbearable. 

“You’re doing so well Princess,” Hyungwon murmured, looking up at your frustrated expression with humor in his eyes. “And you look so pretty, all needy like this. Does my Princess want more?” 

You nodded your head with vigor, which caused Hyungwon to grunt. He gave you another snack between the legs and you whined in pain.

“Use your words,” he said, his voice taking on a cautionary tone. 

“Y-yes sir,” you stuttered. Hyungwon hummed in approval and resumed his slight movements of hand. He added more pressure this time and the feeling made your stomach flutter, just a little bit. 

His slender fingers dipped into your waistband and you gasped at their coolness. He began massaging tiny circles at your panty line, his pointer finger ghosting against your clit each time. You let out a breathy “Hyungwon- sir-” and your boyfriend groaned, a sound that sent shocks straight to your aching sex and fresh sweat beads to the nape of your neck

“S-s- _siiiiirrr_ ,” your plea died on your lips as a shaky moan, one that reached a higher octave when Hyungwon gave a slow circle directly to your clit. Showing you a bit of mercy, he rubbed you a little harder, still moving agonizingly slow; the snails pace he’d set had you squirming in need. “Sir please.”

“Please what Princess? Tell me what you want.”

“Sir I need your fingers,” you mewled, thrashing a bit on the couch. “I need your fingers so badly.”

A strange, dark glint made its home in Hyungwon’s eyes. He held you in his hooded, lustful gaze while rolling your swollen bud firmly between two fingers. “Details,” he hummed in satisfaction when you let out a high-pitched gasp. “I want you to tell me exactly what you want me to do to you.”

“I… I want you to fuck me with your fingers,” you stuttered, hands fisting at the couch when you felt your soiled underwear being pulled gently down your legs. “Eat me out until I’m begging for you to stop. Anything. Just make me come, please sir?” Your whole body was trembling with need and you looked down at Hyungwon to find he was adjusting himself in his sweats, plump bottom lip snug between his teeth.

It always turned him on to no end when you begged like this. 

“Since you asked so nicely,” he sighed, his hand coming to rest at your entrance while the other continued teasing your clit. You let out a shaky moan when Hyungwon easily slipped in two fingers right down to the knuckle, the squelch of them penetrating your soaked pussy causing Hyungwon to growl.

“Love your fucking cunt,” he rasped, pumping his digits in and out languidly slow. “You’re so tight around my fingers, fuck. What got you this wet, baby? Begging to be touched like the greedy little slut you are?”

A shudder racked through your body and you moaned out at his words. The filth spewing from your boyfriend’s mouth was affecting you in more ways than one, and you didn’t mind one bit.

Your mouth gaped open in a silent scream when Hyungwon’s fingers reached impossibly deep, probing your quenching insides until his index finger grazed the spot that had you reeling. Smirking at your reaction, he curled his fingers and sped up, hitting you just right every time.

You were close now, and you told Hyungwon so between pants of breath, to which Hyungwon merely hummed. And right when you were _that_ close to a toe-curling orgasm-

-He retracted his fingers completely. It was  a bit of a challenge since your walls had sucked him in so deep and held on so tight, but you were empty in an instant. You bit back a whine of complaint because this was a punishment after all but still, he was cruel for bringing you so close to the edge then yanking you back just as fast.

You opened your eyes, breathing stabilized, to see your boyfriend holding up the offending hand, which glistened in the dim sunlight with your essence. Without a word he offered it to you, and you took it between your parted lips obediently, swirling your tongue around each arousal-coated finger diligently.

“So good for me,” was what Hyungwon muttered, stroking your face with his clean hand while you watched him with doe eyes. “I think I’ll let you come. Would you like that?”

“Yes, please.” Your reply came out breathier than intended, something that affected Hyungwon more than he let on, as he bit back a groan and gripped your thighs hard. 

He parted your legs and sat himself between them again, his face level with your exposed stomach. He mouthed the hot expanse of skin sloppily, leaving you with wet splotches and red marks from the pressure of his open-mouthed kisses.

You were tired of the teasing and apparently so was Hyungwon, because he’d nipped his way down to your crotch in seconds and his hands were between your thighs.

He spread your glistening lips apart with a groan of your name and before you could comprehend what was happening, his mouth was on you, dancing around your most intimate areas as he collected your arousal on his tongue.

He did this for a few moments, savoring your taste, before licking a bold stripe down the entirety of your heat.

You nearly jumped out of your skin as loud moans and incoherent expletives wrenched themselves from your throat. “Oh, _fuck_.” 

Hyungwon smirked into your throbbing heat and closed his mouth around the entirety of your sex in a suckling wet suction of kisses. 

By this point you were on the moon, the remnants of your almost-orgasm bubbling back to life . Your hands found Hyungwon’s hair and you gently gripped his scalp as a means of stability. It seemed to be a wise choice, because once he added his fingers to the mix you thought you’d fall off the couch. 

He didn’t give you any form of a warning before he thrusted his two fingers inside of you. It was easy to slide in; you were impossibly wet at this point and close to release and Hyungwon hadn’t even touched your for more than 5 minutes. 

The pace was fast and deep right off the bat, and that combined with Hyungwon’s sinful tongue laving at your clit had you right back on the edge of an orgasm.

“Hyungwon, I-I’m gonna-” 

“Hold it,” he grunted, still not slowing the movement of his fingers. He licked his wet lips and began rubbing circles around your clit with his other hand.

“I can’t, sir, I’m right there. Please, s-shit!” You held Hyungwon’s steely gaze, desperation in your eyes. He narrowed his eyes. “Hold it.”

And you tried, you really did. You held out for a solid minute, but the feeling of Hyungwon’s fingers curling to hit your spot and his tongue flicking at your clit was too much to bear. Hyungwon could sense it too, with the way you were clenching around his fingers, and he decided to show you mercy. 

All he’d had to do whisper “Cum” and you were letting go with a cry of his name, a mess of shaking legs and sweat and sobs of “Thank you sir”. Hyungwon stayed with you till the end, thrusting his tongue into your quivering hole as you ground your pussy into his face weakly. 

When you had finally come down, Hyungwon cleaned you out with his mouth, swallowing every drop of you with the vigor of a man starved. By the time he retreated you were whimpering from overstimulation and on the verge of passing out completely. 

“You’re so perfect, Princess,” Hyungwon breathed out, eyes raking over your tired form in adoration. “I wasn’t too much was I?”

You smiled weakly at your boyfriend. “No no no, you were amazing,” you reassured him. “But Hyungwon, you’re a dom?”

Hyungwon froze at your words, a flush adorning his cheeks. 

You giggled at how flustered your boyfriend had become. The duality of this man was unbelievable. “There’s nothing wrong with that, although you could’ve warned me about the sir kink. Are you into to the BDSM stuff too?” you teased.

Hyungwon’s mouth hung open and he looked down at the floor. Suddenly your face went grave. “Wait…are you really?”

He cleared his throat. “I’m gonna go run you a bath,” he said, avoiding your question completely. You watched as he disappeared down the hall and out of sight. Soon, the sound of running water echoed throughout the small apartment.

You couldn’t help the laugh that came from your lips. Your seemingly vanilla boyfriend a lot kinkier than you thought. You lay back on the couch as you pondered this new discovery.

The rest of this week, you decided with a lazy smirk, was going to be a lot of fun.


End file.
